The Asdian Empire
The Asdian Empire is a nation in NationStates. The Utopian Asdian Empire, commonly known as Asdia, has claimed three universes, Universe 0A000A to 0A002A. The universe only has that galaxy due to Asdian Balancing. The galaxy has about 600 trillion stars and 1747 trillion planets, although most of it has yet to be explored by the Empire. The Empire has a total population of 13 trillion, as it has only colonized the Galactic Centre. The Utopian Asdian Empire gained its independence from Vooperia on 1st January 2110. Even though the Asdian Empire is called an empire, it is actually an Asdianist utopian individualistic hivemind society. The Asdian Empire has a strong economy. History 2095 - Colonized by Vooperia. Governor of Dabberwocky is Alfred Frost. 2110 - Dabberwocky gains independence from Vooperia, and changes its name to the Democratic Asdian Empire, although the planet is still referred to as "Dabberwocky”. Its leader becomes Kristoff Veladez. 2110 - Kristoff Veladez founds the Asdian Space Agency. 2136 - Dabberwocky officially claimed and colonized a planet. 2151 - Total population of the Empire reaches 1 billion. 2153 - Total population of the Empire reaches 2 billion. 2159 - Total population of the Empire reaches 5 billion. 2170 - Asdia now claims an entire Universe. 2190 - Asdia now claims two entire Universes. 2550 - Asdia nows claims three entire Universes. 2550 - Present Day. Alfred Frost Kristoff Veladez Its leader, Kristoff Veladez, 16, has an interest in quantum physics and design. His IQ level is 183 and is extremely creative. He is often seen in the Great Asdian Library , located right next to his main residence in Asdia Prima . He owns several mansions scattered all over the Empire. Meaning of the Flag The flag consists of 2 parts; the Nordic Cross and the colors. The Nordic Cross represents the strength and unity of Asdians, and the black represents the vast multiverse, while the neon blue symbolizes Asdia's history with Vooperia. National Anthem National Anthem of the Democratic Asdian Empire "Distant Nebula" by Stellaris (Paradox Interactive), featuring Mia Steagmar. Lyrics: Through this orb Sights of dreams Shades of space Eternal grace Sense of might Blazing light These new worlds Spheres combine and systems rise Distant nebula in skies Universe it peers These infinite frontiers Take my hand and watch this light Solar beams will cast the night Remember when these stars align Will we find our sign The video can be found here Etymology Asdia was the name of the first recorded mission to study every detail of the Sol System. Citizens of Asdia are referred to as Asdians. Demographics The Democratic Empire of Asdia has a population of 2.246 billion. All citizens are robotic, equipped with AI. A census is taken every 5 years, with the first conducted in the year 2100. Almost all citizens speak English, as it is the national and main language of Asdia. They also worship the Universe as God, and that religion is known as Univerlism . Government The Democratic Empire of Asdia is a constitutional federal republic, in which majority rule is blended with minority rights protected by law. Asdia follows the Asian Constitution, which is the supreme law of the land. The citizens of Asdia are subject to six levels of government: Galatic (Federal), System, Planet, State, Regional, and Local. *Local Government: Administers police and fire forces, as well as other public works. Protects private property rights. *Regional Government: Responsible for education, infrastructure, and taxation. *State Government: Controls all activity in a state. *Planetary Government: Oversees all states on it, sponsors all facilities for civilians *System Government: Based on its capital planet, controls all interplanetary and intersystem flights. *Galactic (Federal) Government: Headquartered in Asdia Prima, Dabberwocky, the federal government is responsible for national defense, foreign policy, and guarantees basic human rights that the regions cannot override, many of which are listed in the Asdian Constitution. It is also responsible for regulating inter-system and international commerce. The federal government is composed of three branches: *Executive: Headed by the Emperor of Asdia. It can veto legislative bills, appoint cabinet members and Supreme Court Justices, and is commander-in-chief of the Asdian military. *Legislative: Made up of the Senate and the House of Representatives. Makes federal law, declares war, allocates federal funds and approves treaties. *Judicial: Made up of the Supreme Court and lower federal courts. Has the power of judicial review, and is the highest legal authority after the Asdian Constitution. Military and Foreign Relationships Asdia is a member of the World Assembly and the region of The United Federations. It has an average role in the WA and has a higher-than-average role in The United Federations. Asdia will only go to war if its region is being attacked, or if another nation declared war on Asdia. So far, Asdia has peace with a few major nations in The United Federations. In 2550, Asdia's military budget was ��9.59 trillion. That's about 7% of the government expenditure. Kristoff Veladez, Emperor of the Utopian Asdian Empire, is the commander-in-chief of the Asdian military. The military is headed by the Department of Defence. The military branches into 5 types: the Air Force, Combat Troops, Navy, Interstellar and Galactic Force. The Air Force, Combat Troops and Navy are deployed on the planetary surface, while the Interstellar Force are located in military ships. The Interstellar Force and the Galatic Forces' job is to destroy enemy ships in space. It also has the power to launch missiles and WMDs at a planet. In total, there are about 615 million troops in reserve. Economy Asdia has a very strong economy, with a GDP of ��488 trillion. Basket Weaving is the Empire's largest industry, followed by Book Publishing and Information Technology. Culture Asdia is home to a variety of cultures. Western culture is the main culture in Asdia. Food Asdian food is basically Western and Japanese food. Sports Asdia spends about ��47 trillion each year for professional sports. Asdia has a game called the Asdian Olympics, inspired by the Olympics that were held on Earth decades ago. Although the most popular sport is Track and Field, the National Sport is actually Soccer (Football). Education Asdia spends about ��24.1 trillion on education each year. Students have to go through mandatory sex education. Infrastructure Asdia's infrastructure is one of the best in the Multiverse. It has no roads, as all means of transport are floating or flying. Buildings are also built modern-style, with easy access to any building. Energy Asdia uses about 3.78×10^50 watts every year. Most of the energy is produced from a Dyson Sphere around every star in the three universes. Health Asdians are relatively healthy, and death by disease is rarely heard. Most Asdians die of heart disease and old age. Science and Technology The Democratic Empire of Asdia has a planet in the SpookVooperian System and a orbital hub around Telife and Asdia that is dedicated to Science. So far, it has researched... *Forward Deflector Generator *Passive Axial Transference Index *Emergency Field Injector *Reserve Control Regulator *Dynamic Holographic Variance Injector *Multiphasic Control Dampener *Passive Frequency Regulator *Emergency Degeneration Stabilizer *Reserve Multiphasic Pulse Grid *Active Axial Degeneration Buffer Asdia also has a space agency called the Asdian Space Agency with the intent to explore and discover space as one nation. Spaceship Classes Spaceship classes *''Explorer''-class *''Invader''-class *''Destroyer''-class *''Cruiser''-class *''Annihilator''-class *''Mover''-class *''Flagship''-class *''Raider''-class *''Asdian''-class *''Colonizer''-class *''Bomber''-class *''Commander''-class *''Executer''-class *''Imperial''-class *''Teleporter''-class *''Nebula''-class